Storybook: Dimension in the Book
by Shinozaki Karen
Summary: Kuroko menemukan sebuah buku kuno yang membuat dirinya dan kisedai plus Nijimura harus ikut serta dalam peperangan antara kaum manusia dan iblis, serta membuat mereka mengenali tujuh penguasa dan hewan ajaib dari kerajaan Heliasver. Bagaimana petualangan mereka di tanah Heliasver?. Pair! CharaxOC. Gak bisa bikin Summary,Cekidot.
1. Time Pause

Sekitar 1500 tahun silam, di sebuah negara bernama _Heliasver_ berdiri sebuah kerajaan besar yang dipimpin oleh tujuh orang gadis [yang katanya] utusan dewa. Kerajaan mereka telah diakui oleh seluruh negara sebagai Kerajaan terbesar dan terkuat karena memiliki lebih dari 5000 pasukan tempur dan terlebih mereka memiliki tujuh jenis hewan ajaib yang dijuluki _"animalis autem Angelus Deus"_ yang berarti _Hewan utusan dewa_ singkat kata _"Aneus"._

.

Saat itu kekuasaan tertinggi Kerajaan _Heliasver_ dipegang oleh _Heliasver_ Yuka yang merupakan anak pertama dari Raja _Heliasver_ yang telah gugur saat perang antar negara, tetapi tetap saja Kerajaan _Heliasver_ yang memenangkan perang karena Yuka yang berumur 5 tahun sudah diikut sertakan dalam perang sebagai Jendral tertinggi pasukan utama. Sejak kecil, Yuka dan saudara-saudaranya sudah di ajarkan teknik perang oleh ayah mereka. Semakin bertumbuh besar mereka semakin kuat, bahkan kekuatan mereka melebihi 5000 pasukan yang mereka miliki, apalagi mereka memiliki _Aneus_ .

.

Suatu hari, bangsa iblis menyerang pemerintah Kerajaan tanpa diketahui tujuannya. namun, adik paling bungsu Yuka yang dikaruniai bisa melihat masa depan sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi, tetapi ia tidak memberitahu saudaranya yang lain dengan alasan takut merubah masa depan. Hari itu perang besar antar manusia dan iblis terjadi, banyak pasukan berguguran baik dipihak manusia maupun iblis. karena kekuatan kedua pihak seimbang, maka tidak ada yang memenangkan perang tersebut. Pasukan iblis yang kewalahan-pun pulang keasalnya dan bersumpah akan kembali dan memenangkan peperangan lalu menghancurkan _Heliasver_ serta umat manusia.

.

Berita tentang perang itu sudah tersebar di seluruh pelosok negeri, namun tidak ada yang berani membantu Kerajaan _Heliasver_ karena takut akan kekuatan dan ancaman para iblis. Adik kedua Yuka memutuskan untuk mencari ksatria-ksatria yang berani dan benar-benar cepat membantu mengalahkan para iblis, anak ketiga raja _Heliasver_ itupun akhirnya pergi bersama _aneus-_ nya untuk menemukan orang-orang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

storybook: Dimension in the book

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Rated:**

T

 **Warning!**

OOC, OOT, Typo(s), Gaje, EYD, kebanyakan OC, dll..

 **Selamat Membaca!**

.

.

.

Gymnasium SMP Teiko lumayan sepi karena kegiatan club sudah selesai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Enam pemuda pelangi sedang duduk mengitari sebuah buku usang yang entah kenapa berada didalam tas Kuroko, raut wajah yang tadinya heran berubah menjadi kesal saat melihat halaman pertengan sampai akhir buku tersebut ternyata kosong. Seketika hening...

"sekarang apa-ssu, aku ingin tahu kelanjutannya, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Kurokocchi kenapa ini kosong-ssu~"

"diamlah Kise-kun, kita semua juga penasaran" ujar Kuroko Tetsuya dengan poker face andalannya.

"oy Kuroko, dimana kau menemukan buku ini?" tanya pemuda bersurai navyblue, -sebut saja Aomine Daiki- yang di tanya nggak ngerespon sama sekali. "Oy, Omae!" bentak Aomine geram.

"Aominecchi Matte!"

Seseorang pemuda masuk kedalam gym yang bisa dibilang _'ribut'_ itu dengan perempatan yang bertengger di kepalanya. Kenapa tidak, ini sudah terlalu malam untuk anak-anak sekolah seumuran mereka, bukannya pulang malah mengganggu aktivitas malam diluar gym(?).

"Oy!" satu kali. hanya tiga orang nyaut.

"Oy! Urusai!" dua kali. satu orang lagi nurut.

"Teme!" Yosh, Dua Orang Kena Jitkan maut Nijimura Shuzou.

Yang melihat adegan tadi hanya bisa menatap penuh iba dan ada juga yang masa bodoh. Sedangkan yang dijitak cuma pundung di pojokan. Yang ngejitak? jangan tanya, dari mukanya sudah terlihat jelas bahwa dia puas.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan malam malam di gym?" tanya Nijimura Senpai tercinta *digaplok*

"Kuro-chin menemukan *kraus* buku yang aneh *kraus* tadi" ucap titan ungu Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Aneh gimana?"

Akashi yang dari tadi masa bodo dengan sikon disekitar tiba tiba bergerak mengambil buku yang bikin ribut teman *ehembudakehem* nya untuk Nijimura. Saat nijimura sudah mulai serius baca, mendadak mukanya jadi horor. Reaksi yang sama saat Kisedai baca buku tersebut.

"lanjutannya kok kosong?" tanya Nijimura yang udah kesel gara-gara lagi seru baca tiba-tiba isinya hilang.

"itulah yang buat ribut-nanodayo" jawab midorima.

Disisi luar gymnasium, seekor burung elang jenis _bald eagle_ terbang kembali ketempat tuannya berada, orang itu tersenyum penuh arti seakan elang itu memberitahunya apa yang terjadi di dalam gymnasium tersebut lalu menghilang di dalam gelapnya malam dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajah orang misterius tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

- _ **KUROKO POV-**_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki gerbang sekolah. Fikiranku saat ini sedang penuh dengan persoalan beberapa hari terakhir ini, semua terasa aneh semenjak aku menemukan sebuah buku yang entah kenapa sudah ada di dalam tas sekolahku. Kenapa aneh? contohnya, Setiap kali aku berkumpul dengan teman-teman, apalagi jika kami membahas tentang buku misterius itu, entah perasaanku saja atau kami memang sedang diawasi dari jauh oleh seseorang.

Jam istirahat akhirnya tiba, kami segera menuju keatap. Angin menyambut kedatangan kami. Seperti biasa, keadaan di atap sangat sepi dan...Nyaman? itulah yang selalu aku rasakan saat berada di atap sekolah. Tapi berbeda dengan Akashi-kun, tidak biasanya dia terlihat gelisah, matanya menyusuri setiap sudut atap seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Apa Akashi-kun merasa sedang diawasi?

"Ck, ada apa Akashi?" aku rasa Midorima-kun mulai risih dengan gerak-gerik Akashi-kun.

"Kita...sedang diawasi" tegas Akashi-kun

Akashi-kun juga merasa bahwa kami sedang diawasi. Berarti, itu memang bukan perasaan ku saja. Dan terlebih lagi, bukan Akashi-kun saja, yang lainnya seperti merasakan juga. Sekarang aku tambah yakin kalau buku misterius itu memang ada sangkut pautnya dengan keadaan kami akhir-akhir ini.

fikiranku buyar saat angin kencang melewati kami, setelah itu semuanya berhenti termasuk orang-orang dibawah sana dan Momoi-san. Anehnya, kami berenam masih bisa bergerak, seperti tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi-ssu?!" Kise-kun panik-Ralat, kami semua panik.

Sekarang ada seseorang yang entah dari mana muncul tidak jauh didepan kami dengan seekor elang yang lumayan besar dan juga...tunggu dulu, benda yang berada di genggamannya itu bukannya buku misterius yang ada dirumahku.

"Hah~ Aku sudah lelah jika harus terus-terusan bersembunyi dari kalian semua~. Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu secara langsung. Etto...kenapa hanya enam?".

- ** _Nijimura POV_** -

Apa yang terjadi? semuanya sudah berhenti saat aku keluar dari toilet. Bahkan si Haizaki bodoh itu juga tidak bergerak. Aku hampir bunuh diri kalau tidak mengingat enam manusia pelangi itu, tanpa _BA-BI-BU_ aku segera mencari mereka. Siapa tau dengan keajaiban ,mereka tidak mempan dengan jenis Time Pause seperti ini.

Arrggh...Dunia ini jadi seperti game. Tidak, berhenti berfikir yang tidak-tidak tampan, sekarang kau harus mencari mereka.  
Kantin? Tidak ada. Kelas? Tidak ada. Taman? Tidak ada. Gym? Tidak ada. Ruang OSIS? Tidak ada juga.

"Dimana?!" teriakku frustasi. oh iya, tinggal satu tempat yang tersisa. Semoga mereka disana, aku segera berlari menuju kearah tangga.

 _TAP...TAP...TAP...TAP..._

Aku terus menaiki anak tangga. Sedikit lagi tanganku dapat meraih kenop pintu atap dan yak, gerakanku berhenti saat aku mendengar suara kouhai-kouhaiku berbicara dengan perempuan. itu bukan suara Momoi Satsuki, suara itu sangat asing di telingaku. Perlahan tapi pasti, kenop itu aku putar hingga benar benar terbuka. Pintu itu segera aku dorong, dan Dewi Fortuna benar benar berpihak padaku. Bocah-bocah itu juga tidak berhenti, tapi perempuan bersurai hitam itu siapa dan apa-apaan elang besar ini hinggap di bahuku.

 ** _-AUTHOR POV-_**

Semua mata menatap sosok yang baru saja membuka pintu,Tatapan heran bahkan bahagia tertuju pada pemuda tersebut.

"Sekarang sudah lengkap" ujar perempuaan itu dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajah cantiknya " , namaku adalah Rena, burung yang ada di sana adalah Aneus ku, namanya Kei. Kami datang ke dunia kalian untuk mencari ksatria-ksatria yang kuat. Menurut pengamatanku dan kei, kalian adalah ksatria-ksatria tersebut, maka aku dan Kei akan membawa kalian kedalam dunia kami" lanjut perempuan itu sambil membuka halaman yang kosong lalu meletakannya dilantai.

"Oy, apa yang kau lakukan? bahkan kami belum bertanya apapun padamu?!" Bentak pria berkulit tan pada perempuan tersebut, yang di bentak hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"Kalian boleh bertanya apapun saat diperjalanan nanti dan kau" ucap perempuan itu sambil menunjuk Nijimura yang dari tadi risih gara-gara seekor elang yang hinggap dibahunya " Tetaplah bersama Kei sampai kita semua sampai di kerajaan Heliasver" lanjutnya. Seketika, Cahaya keluar dari dalam buku dan menarik mereka dalam sedetik. dan sekarang, Di atap gedung sekolah Teiko hanya bersisa Momoi yang tidak bergerak dan buku usang yang sedang terbuka.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **A\N:**

 _Ohayo minna~  
Eren ngulang lagi dari awal habis itu ditambah.  
Hehe..ngulang biar panjang gitu ceritanya.  
Maaf ya,,  
Kalau ada saran atau kritikan atau apalah itu, silahkan coret coret dikotak Review yah~  
Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya ~ Dadah_


	2. Malam pertama di Heliasver

Semua mata menatap sosok yang baru saja membuka pintu,Tatapan heran bahkan bahagia tertuju pada pemuda tersebut.

"Sekarang sudah lengkap." ujar perempuaan itu dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajah cantiknya " namaku adalah Wirelinne Rena, burung yang ada di sana adalah Aneus ku, namanya Kei. Kami datang ke dunia kalian untuk mencari ksatria-ksatria yang kuat. Menurut pengamatanku dan kei, kalian adalah ksatria-ksatria tersebut, maka aku dan Kei akan membawa kalian ke dunia kami" lanjut perempuan itu sambil membuka halaman yang kosong lalu meletakannya dilantai.

"Oy, apa yang kau lakukan? bahkan kami belum bertanya apapun padamu?!" Bentak pria berkulit tan pada perempuan tersebut, yang di bentak hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"Kalian boleh bertanya apapun saat diperjalanan nanti dan kau" ucap perempuan itu sambil menunjuk Nijimura yang dari tadi risih gara-gara seekor elang yang hinggap dibahunya " Tetaplah bersama Kei sampai kita semua sampai di kerajaan Heliasver" lanjutnya. Seketika, Cahaya keluar dari dalam buku dan menarik mereka dalam sedetik. dan sekarang, Di atap gedung sekolah Teiko hanya bersisa Momoi yang tidak bergerak dan buku usang yang sedang terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

storybook: Dimension in the book

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Rated: T

Warning!OOC, OOT, Typo(s), Gaje, EYD, kebanyakan OC, dll..

 **Selamat Membaca!**

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis sedang berbaring bersama dengan seekor cheetah di bawah satu-satunya pohon di tengah luasnya padang rumput. poni hitamnya bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti hembusan angin. Wajah mulusnya sedikit berkerut. Ia lelah. Gadis itu lelah dengan tugas tugasnya setelah perang melawan bangsa iblis, gadis itu lelah dengan sikap saudara-saudaranya, gadis itu lelah dengan dunia beserta isinya, gadis itu lelah dengan kemampuannya.

Ia ingin tertidur. Menyembunyikan diri dari dunia yang kejam, selamanya jika bisa. Toh, siapa yang peduli. Saudaranya hanya memikirkan tentang perang, iblis, dan ksatria. Ia benci dengan takdir yang mempermainkan kehidupannya. Harusnya mereka tak perlu khawatir tentang para ksatria dan iblis. Mereka sudah cukup kuat untuk kembali berperang. Lagi pula, Kakak ketiganya yang paling menolak meminta bantuan para ksatria kenapa malah dia juga yang ditugaskan mencari. Gadis itu memang tak pernah paham jalan fikiran saudaranya.

Hembusan angin membuatnya semakin terbuai kedalam dunia mimpi. Badannya terasa ringan, seperti sedang melayang di angkasa. Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

 _"Seisa.."_

 _Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan warna ruby yang indah. Bersamaan dengan itu, kabut tebal menyelimuti seluruh pandangan matanya. samar-samar ia mendengar beragam suara. Penderitaan, penyesalan, amarah, kekecewaan, semua bercampur di dalam sana._

 _" tidak! aku tidak mau! Dunia ini sudah gila!"_

 _" sudah aku bilang 'kan kalau kita tidak membutuhkan bantuan manusia-manusia bodoh ini! kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku nee-sama?!"_

 _" apa untungnya kami menolong kalian."_

 _" kalau kau tau ini akan terjadi, kenapa tidak memberitau kami!"_

 _" tidak ada yang mau menerima takdir bodoh ini 'kan?!"_

 _Kabut tebal yang semula menutupi pandangan mendadak berubah menjadi area medan pertempuran. Darah, suara ledakan, para iblis, serta mayat berserakan dimana-mana termasuk para Ksatria, aneus dan saudara-saudaranya. Semua yang ia lihat seolah nyata. Ini semua adalah masa depan mereka. masa depan yang penuh dengan penderitaan. Lutut dan tangan nya bergetar, Napas nya naik turun tak karuan._

 _" kau sungguh ingin merubah takdir mereka? " suara itu berasal dari bayangan hitam berbentuk cheetah yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Seisa. Ia berbalik menghadap bayangan tersebut._

 _" hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan " ucapnya pelan._

 _bayangan itu menelengkan kepalanya " bagaimana caranya? apa kau akan bertemu dengan raja iblis? "_

 _" tentu saja tidak " sergahnya " aku tidak seberani Rena-nee."_

 _" aku mengerti. apapun keputusan yang kau buat, aku akan selalu mendukung mu." jelas bayangan tersebut " ayo kembali. Mereka akan segera tiba." sambungnya._

 _" Hai. semoga berjalan dengan lancar "_

 _Seisa menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman, matanya kembali tertutup. Mendadak, muncul sinar di antara kegelapan. Ia berjalan mengikuti arah sinar tersebut. Tangannya terjulur kedepan, seolah menggapai sinar tersebut._

Kelopak mata nya kembali terbuka. Yang ia lihat pertama kali bukanlah kabut tebal seperti tadi, melainkan pemuda berambut blonde dan ungu yang sedang berjongkok didepannya. ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

" anak ini masih hidup-ssu. Aku kira dia sudah mati karena diserang oleh cheetah. " seru kise.

" kise-chin bodoh ya, itu cheetah miliknya. Seperti elang mirip Rena-chin" sambung Murasakibara.

Seisa mengabaikan kedua pemuda tersebut. Matanya menangkap sosok kakak ketiganya sedang mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan malas. Ia tahu kalau kakaknya yang satu ini paling menolak rencana Yuka untuk meminta bantuan dari luar Heliasver. Seisa masih ingat motto hidup kakaknya itu **'banyak bantuan cuma akan membuatku menjadi pecundang bukan berjuang'**. Masuk akal. akan tetapi, manusia adalah makhluk sosial. Tidak mungkin Rena mengatakan itu tanpa berpikir dua kali. Lagi pula, kalau memang tak ingin bantuan kenapa dia menerima Kei sebagai aneus-nya.

Mata Rena menyipit kearah Seisa saat tau ia sedang di perhatikan. Ia menghela napas dan berjalan pelan ke arah Seisa dengan seulas senyum. Seisa tak tahan dengan senyuman itu. Rena selalu membohongi dirinya sendiri dan siapa yang tak muak melihatnya.

" Ah, Seisa-chan~ dimana Rin?" tanya Rena. Seisa menggerakkan matanya malas kearah kanan. Terlihat aneusnya sedang bersiap-siap untuk lomba lari melawan pemuda berkulit tan dengan kuroko sebagai wasit. Rena speechles.

" apa kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan?" tanya Midorima " hari sudah semakin gelap-nodayo" sambungnya.

Rena menggelengkan kepalanya " kita akan menetap sampai pagi, tapi tidak disini."

Aomine kembali bersama kuroko yang duduk diatas rin. Terlihat keringat yang membanjiri tubuh Aomine dari atas sampai bawah. Seisa memperhatikan mereka semua. Ia rasa, hari-harinya akan bertambah sedikit merepotkan mulai malam ini.

xxx

Kuroko menatap danau yang ada didepannya. Ia memasukkan kakinya kedelam air. Meskipun malam, air di danau ini malah semakin hangat. Ia ingin sekali masuk kedalam air tapi terhenti ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mengarah ke dirinya. Kuroko sudah tau siapa yang akan datang. Orang itu duduk disebelahnya lalu memberikan segelas minuman hangat. Kuroko menerimanya dan langsung meneguk hingga setengah gelas.

" terima kasih Akashi-kun" ucapnya.

Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah tampan pemuda bersurai crimson "apa yang kau lakukan disini kuroko? "

" menikmati malam pertama di Heliasver" ujarnya "dan apa yang membuat Akashi-kun datang kemari? " tanya Kuroko.

Akashi tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap Kosong bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip di langit. Kuroko tau walaupun mata Akashi mengarah keatas tapi pikirannya tidak ada disana. Sudah sering Akashi melakukan hal itu. Kuroko tidak mempermasalahkan nya, toh bukan urusannya sama sekali. Ia kembali meneguk minumannya dan menikmati keindahan danau serta hutan pada malam hari di Heliasver.

Nijimura menatap kouhai-kouhainya. Mereka terlalu bersantai hingga larut malam, berbeda dengan nya yang sedari tadi harus membawa elang yang 5x lebih besar dari ukuran umumnya. Pundaknya serasa akan patah dalam hitungan detik. Dirinya berjalan kearah sang pemilik elang dengan gontai lalu Kei terbang kearah batang pohon yang ada di atas Rena. Gadis itu menoleh kearahnya dengan seringai.

" Kau sudah menyerah Nijimura-san? padahal skill mu itu lumayan" ucap Rena dengan seringai yang sama "dasar payah".

"Jitakan pelan mendarat di kepala Rena, siempunya kepala hanya mengerang pelan dan menatap tajam sang pelaku. Namun, sipelaku merasa tak bersalah sedikitpun. Malahan, Ia menyuruh Rena untuk membuatkannya air hangat sebagai ganti rugi atas kerja kerasnya membiarkan elang -yang besarnya sangat jauh dari kata normal-hinggap di pundaknya seharian penuh. Dengan berat hati, Gadis itu membuatkan air hangat karena -sedikit- merasa bersalah.

" kalian berdua sedang apa? " tanya Seisa yang muncul dari atas pohon. " Aku bosan" sambungnya.

" kalian berdua? maksudmu aku dan Kei? " Rena kembali bertanya dengan entengnya " kami berdua sedang menghiraukan manusia payah yang duduk di sebelahku" sambungnya dengan nada mengejek.

Nijimura menatap tajam membuat Rena sedikit terkesiap. Tapi bukan Rena namanya kalau takut dengan tatapan yang levelnya masih rendah dari kakak pertamanya, bukan Rena juga kalau tidak memanfaatkan kemarahan seseorang untuk menghibur diri. Sebelum Rena memulai rencananya, Seisa segera mengalihkan topik agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diingin kan karena ulah kakaknya.

" Rena-nee tolong panggilkan Kise-san dan Aomine-san beserta yang lainnya. _Onegai_ " pinta Seisa.

Rena mengembungkan pipinya " Seisa-chan hidoi~ nee-chan mu ini lelah tau " tukasnya " Nijimura-san saja ya?" tawarnya kemudian .

" NEE-SAMA, O-NE-GAI " ujar Seisa dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

Akhirnya Rena bangun dari duduknya " Hai, hai ". saat melewati Seisa, Rena menatapnya lewat ujung mata " dasar membosankan" gumam Rena yang masih bisa didengar oleh Seisa.

Seisa menghela napas panjang. Ia memang selalu dikatakan membosankan oleh Rena. Itu salah satu penyebab dirinya membenci hidupnya di dunia ini. Karena kelebihannya ia sampai di benci oleh saudara yang bahkan saat kecil paling dekat dengannya.

" _Doushita ?_ " tanya Nijimura khawatir.

Seisa mentap Nijimura lalu tersenyum seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, tetapi pemuda itu tidak percaya. Ia terus bertanya pada Seisa sampai gadis itu benar-benar memberitahunya. Seisa kewalahan meyakinkan Nijimura bahwa dirinya tak ada masalah sama sekali. Kegiatan itu berhenti setelah Rena dan yang lainnya kembali, termasuk Rin.

" _Ogenki desuka?_ "

" kita hanya berpisah satu jam kuroko. " bantah Aomine.

" jadi, ada apa memanggil kami? " tanya Akashi

Midorima menatap Akashi intens dari atas kebawah. Entah firasatnya atau memang sifat Akashi sedikit berbeda. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi dirinya terlalu segan. Sudah berapa kali Akashi terlihat sedang kosong, beberapa menit selanjutnya sikap anak itu terlihat berbeda. Midorima melirik Seisa dan Rena. Mereka berdua juga sedang memperhatikan Akashi. Ia rasa Seira dan Rena juga berpikir sama sepertinya.

" kalian menatapku dengan tatapan seolah 'Akashi Seijurou adalah pembunuh' "

Mereka berdua tercengang, sedangkan Seisa menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal " ternyata begini ya rasanya maling yang cantik ketahuan mencuri barang milik emperor yang ganas" gumam Seisa.

" Aku mendengarnya Seisa " Akashi berjalan mengarah menuju Seisa dengan seringai. Gadis itu makin tak karuan. Karena terlalu takut, ia berjalan kearah Rena untuk sembunyi. Jujur saja, Rena juga tidak sanggup menahan Akashi agar tidak mengejar Seisa. Disana dirinya juga korban sekaligus tersangka karena memandang intens sang Akashi. Sesekali yang lain membantu menenangkan Akashi, tetapi gagal karena tatapan membunuh darinya. Seperti sudah lelah melihat, Kei terbang dari Pohon ke kepala Akashi. Rena dan yang lain speechles, sedangkan Akashi tersenyum dengan sadis lalu memegang erat kedua kaki Kei.

" malam ini kita akan memakan burung bakar " Ucap Akashi dengan seringainya.

Rena jatuh terduduk dengan dramatis-nya " TiiiiddDDaaaAAAkkKKK!" teriaknya histeris. Rin sudah siap-siap untuk menyerang Akashi.

" _yamete kudasai_ , Akashi-san. Kau akan dihukum mati jika melakukan itu " protes Seisa

" Akashi _yamete_. jika kau mati, aku harus melaporkan apa kepada tou-san mu nanti!" lanjut Midorima.

" Akashicchi! dilarang membunuh hewan langka!" ucap Kise.

" Aka-chin, kau masih terlalu muda untuk mati" sambungkan Murasakibara.

" Akashi! cepat lah kau mati. aku mendukungmu" ucap Aomine.

" akan ku bunuh kau setelah ini Daiki " geram Akashi. Aomine yang mendengar kata-kata Akashi langsung membatu.

Nijimura memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia memutuskan untuk menghangatkan minumannya dari pada mendengarkan keributan para kouhai-nya. Mereka terlalu labil. Samar-samar, Nijimura melihat Kuroko yang sedari tadi berdiri memperhatikan teman-teman nya. Terlihat kerutan di sekitar pelipisnya, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan cara menghentikan keributan teman temannya tersebut. Pemuda bersurai baby blue itu mulai mengatur napasnya, lalu bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

" Akashi-kun. Jika kau berhenti aku bersedia menjadi _Uke_ mu " ucap Kuroko dengan lantangnya.

Dunia seakan berhenti berputar. bukan pengaruh _Time Pause_ atau sejenisnya melainkan murni karena ucapan ambigu dari kuroko. Entah memang berpengaruh atau kebetulan. Cara itu mampu mengembalikan kepribadian Akashi. Pemuda crimson itu berdiri di hadapan sang phantom. Mata mereka bertemu. Akashi memegang bahu Kuroko dengan lembut.

" Kau serius Kuroko?" tanya Akashi masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Kuroko memegang tangan Akashi yang berada di bahunya, " _Watashi wa joudandeshita_ " ucap Kuroko lalu meninggalkan Akashi yang membatu.

Suasana yang tadi nya kaku mendadak pecah akan canda dan tawa. Rena tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memeluk Kei. Seisa senang karena kakaknya kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Meski hanya sebentar, setidaknya mereka semua mendapatkan memori baru. Memori yang nantinya akan dilupakan.

xxx

Suara kicauan burung dan hangatnya sinar mentari pagi membuat tubuh pemuda berkulit tan itu terasa lebih segar. Kemarin, ia menghabiskan sorenya dengan berlomba lari dengan cheetah yang kecepatan lari nya lebih dari cheetah pada umumnya. Laju sekali. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan lomba berenang dengan Kise. Malamnya menghabiskan energi dengan tertawa tanpa henti. Bicara tentang semalam. Semalam adalah malam yang menyenangkan. Bahkan lebih menyenangkan dari pada membaca majalah _Mai-chan._

Aomine melihat sesuatu yang asing sedang duduk diantara Rena dan Murasakibara. Seorang gadis remaja seperti Rena dengan surai yang sama seperti Rena dan Seisa, hanya saja warna matanya seperti Batu Emerald. Gadis itu sedang meminum teh dengan santainya. Aomine tercengang melihat ekspresi Rena yang seolah akan melahap hewan yang ada dibelakang gadis itu. Kise mengangkat sebelah tangannya tanda ia ingin bertanya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

" Apa singa itu aneus mu-ssu? " tanya Kise dengan bangganya.

Rena menutup mulut dan mata kanannya menggunakan tangan kiri miliknya " tentu saja iya, boge" gumam Rena.

" tepat sekali " ucap Gadis itu tanpa memandang Kise "ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Kuroko mengangkat tangan kanannya. Respon gadis itu sama seperti Kise tadi.

" Apa kau Wirelinne Yuka? " pertanyaan itu sukses membuat sang gadis berhenti meminum tehnya.

" Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu, Kuroko Tetsuya-san? ".

" kuro-chin bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau kembali bertanya padanya? " sahut Murasakibara.

Gadis itu sedikit tercengan. Kenapa dirinya bisa sebodoh itu. Rena yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia rasa memiliki saudara yang aneh memang merepotkan. Rena berdo'a agar makhluk merepotkan ini tidak ditugaskan menambah beban hidupnya. Cukup Seira dan ketujuh manusia pelangi ini. Jangan di tambah lagi, Rena benar-benar lelah.

" Begini. Namaku adalah Wirelinne Su. Aku adalah anak kedua dari kerajaan Wirelinne. Aku ditugaskan oleh yang mulia untuk menemani kalian melewati Gua Ilusi. dan ini adalah aneus ku, namanya Zie " jelas Su.

Aura disekitar Rena makin suram. Ia sudah yakin bahwa Yuka akan mengirim bantuan yang nyatanya adalah beban hidupnya. Nijimura dan Su yang duduk disamping nya sedikit bergeser menjauh. Aomine yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya tertawa miris.

" Gua ilusi itu seperti apa-ssu?" tanya Kise.

" lihat saja nanti. Sekarang kalian harus bersiap-siap " tegas Su " sebentar lagi kita berangkat" sambungnya

" Hai! "

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A\N:**

Yahoo minna~ Eren kembali lagi dengan fanfic Gaje ini. Maaf karena diriku ini telat update. Wah~ makasih ya kalian yang masih mau baca fanfic ini, Eren terharu #HUEEE.

Baiklah. Eren akan membacakan Review dari minna.

etto, untuk **KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya** : SIAP! Sudah lanjut kok. makasih ya reviewnya, jangan lupa join terus ceritanya.

selanjutnya **Lightning-Shun** : Un. tak masalah Lightning-san. terimakasih atas reviewnya. ikuti terus ya cerita ini.

Minna-san terimakasih ya sudah membaca chapter ini. Oh iya, saran,kritik dan reviewnya jangan lupa ya. Sampa jumpa lagi dichapter berikutnya. Bye~


End file.
